That's the Way (I Like It)
"Fueled by such addictive funk hits as "That's the Way (I Like It)" and "Get Down Tonight," the album established K.C. as one of the top stars of the disco era." *funk }} | Length = 5:07 | Label = TK | Writer = | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Shotgun Shuffle" (1975) | This single = "That's the Way (I Like It)" (1975) | Next single = "I'm So Crazy ('Bout You)" (1975) | Misc = }} "That's the Way (I Like It)" is a song by the American group KC and the Sunshine Band from their second studio album. At the time, this song was considered by some to be rather risqué because of the obvious meaning behind the title as well as its chorus with multiple "uh-huhs" and its verses. The song is in natural minor.Stephenson, Ken (2002). What to Listen for in Rock: A Stylistic Analysis, p.89. ISBN 978-0-300-09239-4. KC and the Sunshine Band version "That's the Way (I Like It)" became the band's second number-one hit in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and it is one of the few chart-toppers in history to hit number one on more than one occasion during a one-month period, as it did between November and December 1975. This song topped the American pop chart for one week, and then it was replaced by another disco song, "Fly, Robin, Fly" by Silver Convention. "That's the Way (I Like It)" returned to number-one for one more week after "Fly, Robin, Fly" completed three weeks at the top. "That's the Way (I Like It)" also spent one week at number-one in the soul singles chart. The song was also an international chart hit, reaching #1 in Canada and the Netherlands and charting in Australia (#5), Belgium (#2), Germany (#20), Ireland (#17), New Zealand (#12), Norway (#5) and the UK (#4). For release as a single and radio airplay, the song was toned down from the original recording, which would have jeopardized getting radio airplay at the time. However the sexual overtones may have improved the record's reception at discos, increasing its overall popularity in the charts. Chart performance KC and the Sunshine Band Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Dead or Alive Other cover versions * In 1979, Pete Burns used the chorus in the song "Black Leather", composed and recorded in the early stages of Dead or Alive (then known as Nightmares in Wax). * In 1984, this song was covered by Dead or Alive for their album Sophisticated Boom Boom. * In 1991, "That's the Way (I Like It)" was covered by post-hardcore band Trenchmouth for the compilation 20 Explosive Dynamic Super Smash Hit Explosions!. * In 1992, this song was covered by Giorgio Moroder in his album called, "Forever Dancing". * In 1995, this song was covered by Eurodance German project Tears n' Joy for the album Enjoy. * In 1995, this song was covered by Italian Eurodance group Double You. * In 1996, Spin Doctors and Biz Markie covered this song for the soundtrack for the film Space Jam. * In 1997, this song was covered by Polish rapper Norbi as Kobiety są gorące. * In the nineties, the song was covered by Clock; it features the Queen, Tony Blair, Palace Guards and other celebrities dancing alongside the band members * In 2001, Mexican girl group Jeans included a Spanish version of the song on their album, "Cuarto para las Cuatro". * In 2004, the band Westlife performed this song live during its Turnaround Tour. * In 2010, this song was covered by Eytan for the MTV film Turn the Beat Around. * In 2011, this song was later sampled by the rapper 50 Cent for his song "I Just Wanna (feat. Tony Yayo)" for his mixtape The Big 10. Uses in media * The chorus was used in Canada for Cadbury Crunchie chocolate bars from 1984 to 1987 with the 'uh-huhs' replaced by 'crunch crunch.' * The song was featured in Happy Feet. * In Indonesia, the television commercials that featured this song was Daihatsu Taruna and Bakrie Telecom's AHA modem from Bakrie & Brothers and also used as a non-campaign song for Jakarta 2012's Government Jokowi and Basuki Tjahaja Purnama *It is the opening theme song from the 2014 Brazilian soap opera Boogie Oogie. *It's sung by the Albert Einstein Bobbleheads in Night at the Museum: Battle of The Smithsonian. *It's a playable level in the Wii-exclusive video game We Cheer. *In the Philippines, it was used from Nestle Magnolia Ice Cream commercial in 1999. *The song was ranked number 17 out of the top 76 songs of the 1970s by internet radio station WDDF Radio in their 2016 countdown. *The opening verse was used in Australia for Cadbury chocolate as a bear dances around a tree, with the caption "Tastes like this feels". *The song was covered several times in Brazil for the beer Brahma commercials at 2016, with the slogan "Cerveja é assim que se faz" (That's the way beer is made). One of these covers, its lyrics were used at the sound of Ode to Joy. Bibliography * Craig MacInnis, "That's the Way I Like It (The Harry Wayne Casey Story)", Team Power Publishing, 2002, ISBN 2-89568-059-0 References External links * . * Music Legends Part 1: KC & The Sunshine Band * * "The Complexity of Songs", Knuth, Donald E. (1984). Category:1975 singles Category:KC and the Sunshine Band songs Category:Dead or Alive (band) songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Songs written by Harry Wayne Casey Category:Songs written by Richard Finch (musician) Category:Funk songs Category:Disco songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Television theme songs Category:1975 songs